Astrid's dragon lover
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Requested by Lexboss. After almost falling to her death one afternoon, Astrid begins to look at Toothless in a different light, and finds herself not regretting falling for the dragon. Set a few weeks after HTTYD. Astrid/Toothless Rated M for sMUT
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO DO THIS REQUEST OH ITS ABOUT TIME. And it think, all it took was a night where I was so stressed out that I just couldn't sleep hahahha *cries***

**Y'all better like this cause if you don't I'll…probably just cry on the things you love and it'll be a mild irritation.**

**ENJOY!**

Gathered around on one of the largest of the mossy sea stack that littered Berk's water, the teens and their dragons sat, finding excuses to not to go back to training on that hot afternoon. The dragons growled and chattered amongst themselves as they all chopped on a small pile of fish Fishlegs had brought for them.

Astrid stretched out her legs with a groan as she looked upwards, watching a few sea birds fly by as she pushed her hair out of her face. The others sat on the other side of the stack, talking about something Astrid had grown bored of listening to and was instead glancing around tiredly at the dragons that sat around them.

She was considering going back home, seeing as their lesson wasn't going anywhere as Hiccup was gushing over something dragon related with Fishlegs. But the more she through about it the more the idea grew less interesting and she sighed, looking down at her boots as she knocked them together. It was starting to occur to her that things were slowing down to a point where everything was reparative and dreary and Astrid did not _like _that at all.

She wasn't exactly sure why everyday life was growing tiresome; many it was the lack of threats lately, or the same lessons every single day or possibly because all she seem to do now was train, fly and sleep. Train, fly and sleep. Train, fly and sleep. While all the adults complained about the dragons but never doing anything about it.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and Astrid turned her head to see Hookfang snapping his jaw towards Belch&Balf, who clicked their teeth and spat gas at in warning, backing away. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked towards Snotlout, who laid on his back with his hands crossed beneath his head "Might want to stop your dragon Snotlout".

With a scoff, Snotlout peeked one eye open to peer at the blonde, twisting the stem of grass that stuck between his teeth before glancing up at his dragon. He shrugged and let his eyes close once more "It's fine, babe".

"Clearly" Astrid rolled her eyes as she ignored the comment. She looked back over to the two dragon as they began to bicker with each other; Hookfang snapping his teeth their way while Belch sent a spark his way. Astrid turned her head to the rest of the group; the twins were fighting among themselves and Fishlegs had pulled out the new dragon manual and he and Hiccup were flicking through the pages while Snotlout was being…Snotlout.

Astrid turned to her own dragon, who was sitting beside Meatlug and Toothless, finding no interest in what was happening around them besides Toothless, who meant the blonde's eyes and raised his ears in her direction.

Astrid smiled in his direction and jerked her head towards the Nightmare and Zippleback, mouthing _"Do you want to help me out?"_.

The Night Fury grumbled something before he snarled towards the two ticked off dragons, sending them both a glare as they turned his way and backed down. Astrid smiled warmly towards Toothless, who returned it, before leaning back to lean against the balls of her palms. It was peaceful for a moment, everyone to focus on their own things to notice the glares the Zippleback and Nightmare sent each other before Hookfang swiped one of the double-headed dragon's fish, causing the Zippleback to snarl. Barf grabbed the opposite end of the fish and tugged it back as Belch snapped sparks towards Hookfang.

As the dragons fought over the fish, Belch&Balf backed up, tail swinging wildly behind them as the stepped closer to Astrid. The blonde leaped up when the dragon's tail barely missed her head before she turned and glared at the twins and Snotlout "Are you guys not going to do anything?".

"What?" Tuffnut twisted his head around to Astrid before being tackled by his sister, making Snotlout laugh as he watched them from his spot.

Astrid huffed angrily and missed the split tail swing and slam into her back. Astrid yelp as she was thrown forward from the force towards the edge of the stack. Astrid was sure she was going to fall; easily hit the sharp ledges that stuck out from the stack and into the sea in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly something clamped on the back of her tunic and she was lifted the second her feet left the edge. Astrid gasped when she was dropped back onto solid ground and spun around to come face to face with Toothless.

"Woah Astrid are you okay?" Ruffnut asked, fist frozen mid-air above her twin's face, causing the other teens and dragons look over to her.

Astrid glanced her way before she nodded and smiled up at the black dragon, rubbing his nose "Yeah, thanks to Toothless".

Toothless purred softly and pressed his nose against her palm, eyes closing. Hiccup turned away from the book he was engrossed in and smiled "Good thing Tooth is always keeping an eye out for ya".

Astrid hummed in agreement, scratching the dragon's chin before the dragon's eyes opened, blinked at her, and quickly darted off back towards his spot next to Meatlug and Stormfly.

Standing up, Hiccup brushed off his leggings and looked over at his friend's "I think we can call it a day, don't you think guys?".

Everyone agreed quickly before scrambling to their dragon's as Astrid sighed in relief and smiled at Toothless as he stared at her before climbing onto Stormfly's back, following the other's home.

**(….)**

Oh she was beautiful in his eyes.

When he first saw the Vikings it was during the raids; they taught him that they were dangerous and should never been approached. But when he meet Hiccup, he learnt that not all humans are bad, they can do bad things, but humans can do good things too. But Astrid! She taught him how beautiful Vikings could be; she showed him the true power she had while looking like the Valkyries he had heard so much about.

He had never expected to feel this way, he expected to live his life without anyone to love after he realized he was the only Night Fury; sure there were other different dragons, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would fall for a human.

But the moment he saw the girl there was something, despite the anger he felt towards her for hurting his friend, something in his heart was pulled, something he always felt when around her. It wasn't until recently did he realize that whatever he was feeling was not physical. Sure, the spot between his legs would tighten when he accidently stumbled upon her bathing whist looking for Hiccup that once time but whenever he thought about her hair, her eyes, her smile, his heart would leap.

So the dragon found himself in love with his rider's ex-girlfriend and couldn't resist on staring at her whenever he could; making sure she was okay, safe or just to _see _her.

Oh yes, he was in love. And he was going to do something about it.

**(…)**

Her almost death made Astrid pause and think, missing out on her afternoon training as she sat in her bedroom and untangled her salty-wind swept hair with her nimble fingers. She considered how she should thank the dragon, feeling it was the least she could do after all those times he had saved her. Maybe a fish would work?

Her mother called her down for dinner and Astrid quickly eat the fatty mutton stew she was given before asking for the biggest cod they had, remembering how much the Night Fury loved the taste.

Afterwards, she took her axe in hand, messily braided her hair back up, and practiced her swinging until the late hours. She didn't know why she picked such a late time to visit the dragon, but she knew it was probably because she would never live it down if Hiccup saw her feeding his dragon his favorite fish.

With the cod in hand, Astrid strolled through the empty village to the chieftain's house, quickly spotting the black mass that was curled on top of the roof as she bounced up the hill to the house.

As quietly as should could, the blonde stepped towards the house, peered up as the dragon before calling his name softly a few times before Toothless finally stirred and turned to looked over his shoulder towards the figure. The dragon's eyes flashed once he recognized her and swallowed, worrying digging his claws into the shackles of the roof before leaping down to the waiting girl.

Astrid stepped forward and smiled before taking the cod from behind her back, offering it towards Toothless as she brushed her fringe behind her ears and glanced away "I just wanted to say thank you…you know, for saving me…and not just for today, but for all those other times too" she trailed off a little as she looked back to the dragon and sighed and held the fish up higher "Thank you Toothless".

Said dragon stared at her in surprise before looking down at the fish then back to her, a smile slowly appearing on his cheeks as he leaned forward and grabbed the fish in between his teeth and swallowed it whole. Astrid was taken back slightly when the dragon did not stop there as he leaned forward to lick Astrid's fingers slowly, purring at the flavors of his favorite fish that was left on her fingers.

Astrid stared at her hand awkwardly when the dragon pulled back before cracking a smile and shrugged it off. She then shuffled on her feet and said "Sorry for waking you up".

Toothless grunted and smiled at her, staring at the girl that made his heart jump before slowly creeping forward to press his lips against her cheek, nipping at her skin ever so gently; a dragon's way of kissing. Astrid tensed slowly, cheeks burned at the affection the dragon had just shown her before shuffled a step back, rubbed the back on her neck, and gave a small smile and whispered "You're welcome" before quickly spinning around and jogging away; face red and heart pounding.

The dragon stay where he was, sighing happily at the realization that the girl did not protest, but instead seemed flattered by his somewhat kiss and leaped back onto his spot on the rook. He circled around once before dropping down into a ball, smiling to himself as he buried his face into his forearms.

**I don't even ship this ship what I accepted this request but now my shipper heart is telling me to **_**sHIP IT**_**.**

**Annnyways, this is for Lesboss, who requested AstridxToothless fic with a pretty detailed plot. I had to work out a few loop holes and stuff but I think I've got a solid story! Gold star for me and my lack of creativity!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon cause I gotta start getting things out of the way before my final GCSES -~-**

**Please review, takes a second but means a lot!**

**~LMDR**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid had woken up late the next morning to the sounds of impatient squeaking outside her window. The blonde opened the shutters of her window and squinted painfully at the bright light, blocking the sun with her hand as she glared out to see Stormfly, flickering her wings in irritation as she squeaked again. Astrid blinked away her tiredness and sighed, leaning over the window pane to stroke the Nadder's nose "Sorry I slept in girl, I'll be right down to feed you".

The dragon huffed and stomped around to the back of the house as the girl ran back into her room, pulling the long sleeping shirt off and changed into her normal cloths and armor. Running down the stairs, Astrid past her cooking mother, bidding her a good morning as she grabbed one of the baskets of fish and went outside to feed her hungry dragon.

Dumping the fish on the ground, Astrid went back inside to grab herself a quick breakfast before the two headed down to the arena where everyone already was waiting for them. The group quickly saddled up before taking to the skies, flying out towards the jungle of sea stacks once more for their lesson. Hiccup rode in front, leading the way with Astrid and the others towing behind. During the ride there, Astrid felt eyes on her and turned her head, looking around at the others before her eyes met Toothless' own.

Astrid stared at him as raised a brow, confused to why he was staring at her so intensely rather than pay attention to where he was flying. Raising her hand, Astrid gave a small wave and a smile towards the dragon, who smiled back at her gently before screeching in surprise as Hiccup gave a sharp tug of the saddle, narrowly avoiding a rock pillar as they swirled out of the way.

Astrid bite her lips, holding back a giggle at the dragon's surprised expression while Hiccup huffed "Toothless! I told you to pull up".

The dragon grunted an apology before looking back over to the blonde, blushing in embarrassment as she smirked, watching him turn away, a blush beneath his scales.

**(….)**

Astrid watched from the edge of the stack as Fishlegs and Meatlug dived off to do their lap around the pillars, disappearing behind a stack as the turned with a loud whoop of success. Astrid kicked her legs through the air, having just finished her first lap, and watched as Stormfly bounced away to the other dragons, leaving her to sit beside the other teens as they waited.

They sat in a comfortable silence with the occasional grunt and curse work from the twins as the push each other back and forth. Astrid played with her braid, strands of hair sticking out from it after haven sleep in it the night before, when she felt something nip at the back of her shirt and tug her back.

Astrid yelped and turned around to see Toothless standing behind her, foot stomping on the ground anxiously as he whined. Astrid stared at Toothless for a moment before turning her head to look at Hiccup "What's with him?".

He looked at the dragon before looking back at her and shrugged as the dragon grabbed her by the hem of her skirt and dragged her a few feet away from the ledge before Astrid managed to tug her skirt from out of his mouth and stand up.

Putting her hands on her hips, Astrid tilted her head as she eyed the dragon as he stomped his foot again "What's up Toothless?".

With a grumble that answered nothing, everyone turned to face the pair "He looks nervous" Ruffnut muttered.

Hiccup nodded his head and watched the dragon "I think he's scared you're going to fall again".

With a scoff, Astrid turned to Hiccup and eyed him "That's ridicules, I'm not going to fall".

"Well clearly Toothless doesn't know that; he looks worried" Hiccup noted as Astrid turned back to the dragon and crouched down, stroking his nose "I'm not going to fall Toothless, you don't have to worry about me".

With a puff of hot air on her face, Toothless nodded slightly before bumping his nose again her hand and waddled off towards the other dragons. Astrid turned and returned to her place between Hiccup and Snotlout, who scoffed angrily and crossed his arms "Why does Toothless care if Astrid falls and not us?".

"There's a bunch of reasons why he doesn't care if you fell off" Tuffnut sneered, earning a glare from Snotlout.

"I'm sure it's just because of yesterday, no one else almost fell off the stack" reasoned Hiccup with another shrug "I'm sure it's nothing".

"Yeah?" Snotlout rounded on him "Then why didn't he pull you back? You're his rider".

Hiccup blinked, thinking of a response when Meatlug landed behind them and Snotlout stood up, marching over towards Hookfang before the two quickly took off, leaving Hiccup to glance between his ex and his dragon in curiosity.

**(…)**

The Night Fury had kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde, not wanting anything to happen to her on his watch after what had happened the day before. The other dragons teased him, mainly Hookfang, but Toothless ignored them; Astrid would be his only during training, especially with that Stormfly In a mood.

Toothless had asked her what was wrong and the Nadder just grumbled, complaining about Astrid's lack of interest in her and how she felt her human was forgetting about her after she had told him the girl had slept through their morning flight and almost forgot to give her breakfast. The Night Fury just rubbed his head against her wing and apologized for Astrid's sack. Stormfly huffed in reply and went over to Astrid for their turn, jumping off the pillar before her rider was ready.

Toothless glared at the dragon before trotting over to the ledge of the stack and waited for their return. That Nadder was slowly getting him annoyed, especially if she kept her attitude up.

After a few more laps around the sea stacks, the teens returned home for a late lunch at the mead hall, piling up a small mountain of fish for the dragons before they all headed inside. The dragons quickly dove into the pile as Toothless watched their riders disappear inside the building before pulling aside a few fish for himself.

Swallowing them all in a matter of minutes, Toothless turned to watch the other dragons eating for a moment before growing bored and headed up to the mead hall. Stepping to the side, Toothless curled into a tight ball under the cooling shade of the vast building and closed his eyes, waiting for his friends to return.

**(…)**

The laughter was staring to give her a headache and the twin's constant bickering was not helping. With a side, Astrid pushed her half eaten eggs around her plate before standing up, quickly excusing herself to the others as she walked to the doors. Pushing them open, Astrid let out a sigh of relief as she escaped from the noisy building. Making her way down the steps, Astrid headed over to where the dragons were.

**(….)**

Raising his head, Toothless looked over his shoulder to see Astrid walking past and quickly jumped to his feet and jogged after here, bumping her lower back with his nose the moment he caught up with her. Astrid yelped and tripped forward, turning around to glare at whoever decided to push her until her eyes laid on the black dragon and she smiled "Hey Toothless".

Said dragon grumbled and raised his head to rub his forehead against her hand, purring loudly as his eyes closed. With a laugh, Astrid moved her hand to scratch his chin "I think we should go check on the other dragons, don't you?".

Toothless nodded and watched Astrid turn and walk down the rest of the hill before quickly following her from behind. Reaching the dragons, Astrid sat down on the grass as they ate, expecting Toothless to go and join them only for the Night Fury to sit right down next to her, smiling.

Astrid returned it and watched the other dragons chomp on their fish, twisting the grass around her fingers to pass the time as Toothless laid down next to her, his head pressed against her leg.

Stormfly raised her from her meal and blinked towards Astrid and Toothless and scoffed _"I didn't know you were trying to make a move on her today Toothless, we would have left you alone"_.

The Night Fury glared _"Shut up Stormfly, I'm not trying to _'make a move'_,_ _I'm just trying to be nice"_.

The Nadder rolled her eyes with a mutter of something that made Toothless' face burn with embarrassment before her head dropped back down; Toothless, however, continue to glare at her, huffing to himself angrily until a hand was laid on his nose and he looked over at Astrid "You okay Tooth?"

With a soft purr, the dragon shuffled closer to the girl and cooed, nipping at her palm lightly. Astrid smiled, a faint blush across her cheek as she leaned against Toothless' side, slowly stroking his head as he purred.

**(….)**

"Hey Astrid, can I ask you something?" Turning around, said blonde waited for Hiccup to catch up with her before nodding and continued to walk to her house "Sure Hiccup, what's up?".

"I've noticed that Stormfly seems sort of moody lately. Is everything alright?" Hiccup asked, walking by her side through the village.

Astrid shrugged, glancing off to the side and then nodded slowly; so it wasn't just her imagination, Stormfly really _was _annoyed at her. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. I think it's because I'm sort of busy lately I've started to forget about our morning flights or feeding her meals on time".

With a raised eyebrow, Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and stopped walking "This isn't like you Astrid".

"I know" the blonde admitted, sighing "What should I do?".

"Well if you're so busy I could look after her for a bit?".

Surprised by the offer, Astrid blinked "Really?".

"Sure" he chuckled "I don't have any work going on down at the forge and there are practically no problems with the dragons. Plus Toothless has been kind of distant lately, so it'll be nice to look after for a while".

Hiccup yelped when Astrid rushed forward, hugging him with a squeeze before quickly letting him go "Thanks Hiccup!" she grinned.

He chuckled and shrugged "No problem, what are friends for?".

**(…)**

She felt that it was the least that she could do; the tug in her heart becoming barely noticeable as she searched through her family's food storage for the biggest cod they had, the image of Toothless' face stuck in her mind. The more she thought about, the sweeter the dragon seemed to her; not even her own dragon watched over her as protective as the Night Fury did. She felt grateful for having someone like him around.

So, with a large cod in hand, Astrid slipped out of her house unnoticed by her sleeping parents and jogged down to Hiccup's house, finding herself actually excited to meet up with the dragon again. She got there quickly and found that Toothless was on the roof again. Calling him down, Astrid only had to wait a moment before he was awake and at her feet.

"Hey Buddy" she cooed quietly, reaching out to scratch his chin "I got you a fish".

The dragon grumbled happily before taking the fish off her and quickly swallowing it, rolling his tongue across his gums before he cooed and rubbed his head against Astrid's side. With a chuckle, the blonde stroked his ear gently "Thank you for keeping an eye out for me today. And keeping me company while the others ate".

She felt the dragon bump his forehead against her and looked down to see his goofy smile and laughed "You're amazing".

The dragon's ears stuck up a bit as he raised his head and stared at her; even in the darkness that surrounded them Toothless' eyes always seemed to stand out so intensely, they were so bright and held so much emotion and were so _big_. It took a second, however, to realize that the dragon's eyes were not getting bigger, but the dragon was slowly leaning closer to her until he frozen in place, her hot, nervous breath on his lips as they stood only an inch apart.

Swallowing, Toothless saw no signs of anger or panic or disgust but more nervousness and curiosity in the girl's stormy eyes and decided it was now or never before closing the gap between them.

Their first kiss was sweet and gentle but so _warm_ and welcoming that Astrid felt herself practically melt against the dragon from sheer shook of how amazing the simple kiss was.

Sooner then she would have liked did the dragon pull away and Astrid only just felt the burning blush on her face, feeling breathless as she stared at the dragon, speechless, before finally breathing out a soft _"Wow"_ that left the Night Fury just _glowing _with delight_._

"I-I should probably leave home now" she walked backwards slowly before mentally smacking herself "Go home. I meant go".

The dragon cooed softly, watching her back away with love in his eyes as she turned, cursed herself for her mistake, and jogged back home stiffly.

Never, in her whole life, has she been so flustered by a boy; but Toothless wasn't technically a _boy boy_, he was a Night Fury, a Night Fury that clearly felt _something _towards her from what she gathered from just the look he gave her. She felt a twinge of pain on her heart as she looked back on that kiss and felt herself longing for another. Once more slapping herself in her mind, Astrid scolded herself and rushed home, wanting to get out of the dragon's sight and think about what had happened.

**(….)**

When Toothless was sure Astrid was safely inside her own home from atop of the hill he sat, he turned and jumped onto the roof, grinning to himself in pure happiness as he laid down and sighed, wanting to fall asleep as quick as he could so that tomorrow, and another training lesson, could start.

Unfortunately, neither party had spotted the pair of eyes watching them from above before disappearing back inside when the blonde had left and his dragon had go back to sleep. Though it was dark and silent, he wasn't stupid, Hiccup knew something happened, but what he wasn't sure is why.

**So close to 6 pages. So close X(**

**Soooo I'm stressed as fuck about my exams coming up dangerously fast and I'm sort of freaking out. Which is why this took so long! But don't threat my pets, smut will happen next chapter (that makes up for it all right? Porn? (if you can call it that heh))**

**Anywayys, big super thanks to!**

**Drake with out, Le Diablo Blanc2, Splendidguy44, Jacob1132, Greath , Revanhun(wow you're great!), Storygirl99210, NightFire26, Write more(I see what you did there ;3), Toothfull and Wayfm 15! DAMN that's a lot of reviews! Now I worry that I'll disappoint you all oh **

**But no, I love you all who reviewed, stickers for you all! And sorry for any mistakes :P**

**Lots of love**

**~LMDR**


	3. Chapter 3

Now that it was morning, Astrid found herself suffering from the lack of sleep as she got up with a groan. Cursing that stupid black dragon that had caused her to toss and turn with a fluttering in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. She had managed to drag her out of bed in order to get dressed, not bothering to braid her hair as she headed downstairs to eat with her parents before heading down alone to the arena only a few minutes late, feeling strange with the absence of a dragon at her side as she entered to arena to see all the other teens were, not surprisingly, already there waiting.

Astrid, without a dragon at her side and not wanting to start training right away, moved over to the side where the target barrels sat, unused, and took out her axe to sharpen her blade. Across the arena was Toothless, Hiccup and her own dragon; Hiccup too busy cleaning the Nadder's tail of overgrown spikes and scales as Toothless snorted lazily, curled into a ball by them. Astrid frowned at the sight of the dragon, wishing he would wake up so she had something to do rather than just sharpen her axe or start training.

Shifting her eyes off to the side, Astrid watched as barf cough a tiny cloud of gas behind Snotlout's back as he hackled at Fishlegs; Ruffnut cackled silently before pulling the dragon's head back and Tuffnut swooped in to let Belch clicked his teeth and sending Snotlout screeching as he was slammed into Fishlegs.

The twins cackled loudly, almost falling of their dragon and Snotlout howled angrily, jumping off of Fishlegs while patting out the fire on his backside. Astrid rolled her eyes at their antics but couldn't help but find some amusement as Snotlout hopped in the air, swiping his arms towards up at the twins.

Something prodded her leg and Astrid looked down to see Toothless sniffing her, nose tickling her leg as the girl smiled and laid her axe on her lap before petting the dragon's head as he grumbled happily at her touch "Hey Toothless".

"Astrid!" Hiccup looked up to see Hiccup waving her over. The blonde glanced down at the dragon and gave a short sigh, not wanting to do get started but stood up, grabbed her axe, and walked over to Hiccup with once last pat on Toothless' head.

**(Break)**

Training started soon after Astrid had greeted Hiccup and Stormfly; after getting everyone's attention the group (mainly Hiccup and Astrid) set up different targets around the arena before each rider went off with their own dragons to train.

Astrid had led Stormfly to a basket full of wooden discs and threw them up for the dragon, who was still a little fed up about being ditched by the blonde but, luckily for Astrid, did not cause too much of a fuss.

It wasn't until half way through the training did Astrid release that Toothless was staring at her when she had turned around to grab some more targets. The staring wasn't new and Astrid no longer felt bothered by it. She smiled the dragon's way before turning around to her own dragon, throwing a disc back into the air and watched as a spike hit dead center. Tossing another one, Astrid glanced past her shoulder to Toothless and sighed, wanting nothing more than training to be over.

Thankfully the day went by fast, leaving Astrid to clean up the mess of wood left in the after-mass of their training as Stormfly squeaked and bounced off towards Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid finished off cleaning and went to leave with the other, smiling when Hiccup jogged over to her side with their dragons in tow "Hey Astrid, great practice today".

"Thanks, I think it help that Stormfly is in a better mood" Astrid noted as she looked behind to her dragon.

Hiccup shrugged as they walked across the bridge to the village "Yeah, I gave her two whole baskets of chicken today and took her for an hour flight. She seemed pretty happy after all that".

Astrid smiled, at least Hiccup pampered her dragon for her "That's good. I slept in late again this morning; if she was with me she would have used me for a target".

"Do you want to take her back now?" Hiccup asked, coming to a halt when the group finally reached the outskirts of the village.

Astrid glanced over her dragon and reached out to stroke her beak "I would but I've been planning on going camping tonight, my aim is a little off and whenever I'm axe training Stormfly gets nervous. Would it be okay for you to look after her again?".

Toothless' ears shoot up at the new information and blinked towards Astrid; that would mean she wouldn't be visiting him again tonight. The dragon grumbled quietly to himself as Hiccup smiled and nodded "That's fine, I have fun with Stormfly; she's a great dragon".

Said dragon chirped happily before bumping her head against Hiccup, flattered by the complement. Hiccup chuckled "Looks like she's okay with it".

"Thanks Hic" Astrid grinned before she looked up towards the sky "I should go get my stuff ready before it gets dark. See you tomorrow!".

"Bye Astrid!" Hiccup waved as Astrid jogged off and turned to the two dragons, not noticing Toothless staring keenly at Astrid's retreating form "Come on guys, let's go get some dinner".

Stormfly nodded her head cheerfully and closely followed Hiccup as he walked away, leaving Toothless to trail behind, a plan forming in his head.

**(Break)**

Astrid dragged her feet through the forest, refusing to let herself pout; she had purposely gone the long way to her camping spot just so she could pass Hiccup's house to get a glance of Toothless but was left disappointed when she saw no sign of the dragon. She practically slapped herself for getting so hung up over that dragon but that didn't stop her disappointment.

She finally reached her campsite after a long trek; the area was small and flat, perfect for her as she dropped down her tent sheet and basket. She quickly set to work setting up her tent and a fire pit before deciding she should have dinner before training. She watched the sun over the trees setting as she brought out one of the fishes she took with her, Astrid quietly ate her dinner and prayed that she could see Toothless soon.

**(Break)**

Toothless' ear twitched and he raised his head, listening to Hiccup's slow and steady breathing before climbing to his feet, walked past Hiccup and Stormfly, and to the window. Pushing it open with his nose, Toothless sprang out and landed quietly on the grass below, sniffing around with his head held high before the dragon reared around and hobbled towards the forest quickly, leaving the silent, sleeping village as he entered the dark forest.

Toothless gracefully bounced and skipped over overgrown roots and bushes as he inhaled the smells around him, eyes scanning his surroundings as he overlooked the scent of pine and grass and moss before smelling something different, something out of place.

The scent made he froze and sniffed again; the smell of steel, sweat and grass filled his nose before the dragon darted off to the side and followed the scent. The further he traveled into the forest, the darker it became and the stronger the scent grew until he came across a faint growing hum ahead and slowed down.

The soft pats of his paws mixed with the sound of a crackling fire that disrupted the peacefulness of the night as the dragon slowly walked towards the lit up clearing to see a small tent pitched up by the trees that enclosed the area, a small basket resting by it as a small fire sat in the middle of the clearing. Toothless sniffed around, the scent weaving from everywhere before he noticed a small pile of clothes near the tent and stepped forward to nudge them curiously.

There was a snap of a stick behind him and Toothless twisted his head and saw Astrid staring at him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her; her hair was down and damp with sweat, cheeks flushed pink and her amour was gone, leaving her wearing only her spiked skirt and her tunic. The dragon swallowed as he looked back up at her face and smiled, cooing in greeting.

Astrid swung her axe off her shoulder and walked over to Toothless, letting her axe slip from her arm as she crouched by his head and rubbed his snout "Hey Tooth, what are you doing here?"

The dragon cooed again and rubbed his nose against her palm. Astrid smiled and glanced over towards her bag before getting up and walking towards it before bending down. She began to rummage through her things before pulling out a fish and held it out towards Toothless "Here, I brought an extra fish and it's just going to rot, you should have it, seeing as you went through all this trouble in finding me".

Toothless quickly ate it, licking his lips before curling his tongue around the girl's fingers, licking away the delicious taste of fish as the girl giggled. Pulling her hand back, Astrid sat down by the fire and patted the spot next to her, smiling softly as Toothless waddled over and sat down next to her, glancing sideways to her before peering into the fire.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, only the sound of the fire and the odd cry of a bird in the distance to keep them company until Astrid shifted, twisting around in order to look at Toothless and brushed her fringe behind her ear "Toothless".

The dragon turned his head and lifted his ears, cooing softly as he stared at the Viking with round eyes that glowed brightly in the dull light. Astrid glanced away before looking back and sighed "Ever since you saved me in training, I've been feeling…different. I wasn't too sure what it was at first but after spending more time with you I've realized that I've started to having…feeling for you".

Toothless jerked his head back a little in surprise; Astrid Hofferson, the girl who carried an axe around with her every second and would never expressed her deep feelings had just said she felt something for him, him! His heart skipped a couple of beats in joy and he cooed loudly.

'_I feel the same' _the dragon cooed and licked her cheek gently, a deep rumbling purr coming from his throat.

Astrid smiled and turned her head to look at the dragon, staring up at him as he slowly leaned forward to kiss her, warm lips molding together with her soft pink ones as a throaty purr echoed through the clearing. Astrid' cheeks burned as she cupped Toothless' face, pulling him closer as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Something hot pressed against her lip and Astrid quickly parted her lips, allowing the dragon's tongue to slip past her lips and explore her mouth eagerly. A muffled moan surprised herself when the dragon pushed forward, making the girl lean back until her back met the ground and the Night Fury was standing over her.

Astrid pushed the dragon away moments later, a loud blush on her cheeks as she caught her breath. Toothless cooed and nuzzled the girl's neck, the rumbling in his throat growing softer.

"Toothless?" Said dragon paused and pulled back to look at Astrid, his head tilting in question as she sat up and looked down. The dragon watched her hands as the moved to her thighs, grasping the end of her skirt, and pull it up. The dragon's eyes widened in surprise and looked up at Astrid for a moment, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt before laying down on the grass, shuffled forward, and gently tickled the tip of his tongue up her thigh.

Astrid let out a loud gasp when Toothless' tongue roll across her entrance, slowly teasing the girl as she began to moan and lean back until she was laying down on the ground, legs opening wider as the dragon began pushing his tongue forward at an almost painfully slow pace to the Viking. Her hips bunked forward, urging the dragon to move faster as the wet muscle stretched her out slightly.

The dragon's loud purrs fell to deaf ears as Astrid whined and arched her back slightly, eyes shut tight and fingers curling around the grass either side of her head "A-ah! Toothless!" The dragon opened one eye partly to glance up at the girl to see the bliss on the blonde's face and cooed, finding hard to stop when the girl was practically a mess already.

Suddenly the dragon's tongue disappeared from between her legs and Astrid whined in displeasure, cracking one watery eye open to see Toothless' face above her head, eyes glowing in the darkness as he watch him with admiration. The dragon pressed his lips against hers and tugged as her shirt with his claws with a whine. Astrid made quick work of her clothes, only breaking away from the dragon's warm lips to pull her tunic over her head before tossing it to the side before tugging her skirt down with the help of the dragon.

Astrid laid back down as Toothless began to kiss and nip her collarbone. Astrid hummed at the sensation when she felt something press against her entrance, something hard and large, and glanced down to see his member, slowly rubbing against her opening as it throb painfully. Astrid's eyes grew, not realizing the dragon's true size (which could make any Viking blush with jealousy) before looking back up to him, who had stopped his kissing to watch her, and swallow before slowly nodding her head, urging the dragon to continue.

The dragon leaned his head down and purred loudly in her ear as he nuzzled her hair lovingly until easing himself into the girl beneath him; Astrid gasped, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of being stretched and whimpered softly. The dragon stopped instantly and watched the girl, knowing fully well that he could hurt her if he was not careful and whined with worry.

Soon enough, however, the walls around him length loosened slowly and the expression on the girl's face turned from discomfort to relaxed. Astrid opened her eyes and smiled at him. Capturing her lips quickly, Toothless licked lightly at her lips and nipped at them as he carefully pushed forward. Astrid grunted and rocked her hips gently, relaxing around the large member and hummed in pleasure.

Once he was completely inside her, Toothless paused and readjusted himself before pulling out; the dragon began a slow pace, rocking his hips back and forth into the Viking as her moans grew louder and needier before moving faster.

Astrid moved her hands to the dragon's forearms, nails digging into his scales as Toothless thrust into her deeper, huffing and growling above her. It wasn't long until they both became a panting mess; the dragon's pace grew quick and hard as he roared, claws digging into the earth, as Astrid moaned and panted, hips raised and head back.

Astrid cried out, begging the dragon to move faster; the dragon obliged, wanting to do anything for the girl he had fallen for as his thrusting became wild.

Astrid felt her body burn against the chill air, her cheeks red and on fire as she panted and cried the dragon's name over and over again, lost in the moment along with the dragon as he screamed her name in a roar that echoed throughout the forest.

Suddenly her body grew hotter, tighter, as the pleasure the dragon was causing her burned throughout her body before exploding. She screamed, hips bucking up hard against the dragon as wave among wave of pure, blinding pleasure jolted through her body. For a moment her vision swam, her breathing becoming quick, heavy pants as she rode out her orgasm.

Soon the dragon joined her, unable to hold back any longer as he screeched and gave one last hard thrust into the girl beneath him, spilling his seed deep inside her as he shuddered and fought to catch his breath. Astrid gasped as the dragon climaxed before her hips fell back to the ground as her legs ached.

The clearing grew quiet except for the sounds of pants from the two still forms before Toothless groaned, pulling his shrinking member from Astrid and bent down, quickly liking the leaking cum from her entrance. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine as the dragon stopped his cleaning and straightened up, shuffling a few feet to lay next to Astrid's still form and laid down. One arm quickly pulled her closer as he began to slowly nuzzle her neck and cheek.

Astrid opened one of her eyes and smiled at the dragon, tilting her head to kiss him slowly before letting her head drop to the grass. Toothless waited until the girl fell asleep, watching her face with love before curling his wing around her body and joined her.

**Jfc you have no idea how painful exams are (unless you have them) serious someone save me from this hell n**

**Luckily I have a week off of exams and I've finished all my English/history exams, just science and maths to go **

**I did this smut part before the beginning of it, so I'm sorry if it doesn't fit too well :x**

**Big thanks to:**

**storygirl99210****, ****Le Diablo Blanc2****, ****lexboss****, ****Greath****, ****drake with out****, ****NightFire26****, ****fallout-boy97****, ****Splendidguy44****, ****wayfn15, ****jim, ****write more soon, ****Revanhun****, Car, ****GentlestCobra2**** ! (holy shit so many!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL~~~**

**~LMDR wishing you good luck with school stuff :3**


End file.
